EP 1044970 describes 3-alkylamino-1,2,4-triazoles as neuropeptide Y receptor ligands.
The paper by Makara G. M., et al. (Organic Letters (2002) Vol. 4 (10); 1751-1754) describes the solid-phase synthesis of 3-alkylamino-1,2,4-triazoles and exemplifies the unsuccessful synthesis of N-(4-methoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-amine [CAS No: 433710-55-5] and is silent about potential therapeutic applications of this compound, in particular about its use as a positive allosteric modulator of the α7 nicotinic acetylcholine receptor.
Chen Chen et al., in Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters 11 (2001) 3165-3168 describes the synthesis of 1-alkyl-3-amino-5-aryl-1H-[1,2,4]triazoles, in particular N-(2-methoxyphenyl)-1-methyl-5-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-amine, and their use as corticotropin-releasing factor-1 (CRF1) antagonist.
WO-2001/44207 discloses similar compounds having affinity for CRF receptors.
WO-2007/118903 discloses 3-aniline-5-aryl 1,2,4 triazoles as positive modulators of nicotinic acetylcholine receptors useful for treating neurological, degenerative and psychiatric disorders.